


A Pair Of Dark Purple Suede Pumps

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What girl can resist a pair of shoes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair Of Dark Purple Suede Pumps

**Title:** **A Pair Of Dark Purple Suede Pumps**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 704**  
 **Summary:** What girl can resist a pair of shoes?  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from rubberglue:** Blue suede shoes

 **A Pair Of Dark Purple Suede Pumps**  
It was a pair of dark purple suede pumps. Gwen would pass them every day as she went to work. She would stop and look into the store window but she knew that she couldn’t afford them. They cost nearly twice her monthly rent. Then one day they were gone.

Gwen continued to look in the shop window but they never returned. She assumed they must have been sold.

Three months later she went into the shop because they also did repairs. She had a pair of black Valentino pumps with a broken heel. That’s what happens when you step in a grating on the street. She dropped them off with the clerk and went to work.

Two days later she went to pick up her shoes. She was told there was a problem and she would have to come back when the owner was there the next morning.

Promptly at 7 the next morning, she was waiting as a man came to open the shop.

“Hello. My name is Gwen Leodegrance. The clerk said I had to talk to the owner about my shoes.”

The blonde haired blue eyed man looked at her. “I’m Arthur Pendragon. I’m the owner here. Oh are you the black Valentino pumps?”

“Yes that’s me.” Gwen was slightly annoyed to be referred to by her shoes.

“Come in.. They’re ready.” Arthur opened the door and they went inside. “Expensive shoes but we had no problem fixing the heel. Sewer grate?”

Gwen nodded. “They were an investment. I have to attend work things and I need a nice pair of shoes for that.”

Arthur nodded and went into the back. He came back out with her shoes. “I need you to fill this out, if you don’t mind.”

“What is it?” Gwen asked as she looked at the card he handed her.

“It is to send you notifications of sales and new stock. These won’t last forever.” Arthur smiled.

Gwen shrugged and filled out the card. She paid for the repair to her shoes and went on to work.

A few days later, she had flowers waiting for her at the door of her flat. She opened the box and they were lady slippers with a card that read. ‘I’d like to take you out for dinner sometime. Arthur Pendragon.’

She turned the card over and there was also a phone number.  She dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“This is the black Valentino pumps. I’m just calling to thank you for the flowers. Lady slippers, how clever.” Gwen said.

“Did you like them?”

“Yes.” She played with a blossom.

“Will you go to dinner with me on Friday?”

“Yes.” Gwen smiled into the phone.

“I will pick you up at eight then.”

“I will be ready.”

She got off the phone and put the flowers in water and started to hum as she made dinner.

Friday came and Gwen was zipping her dress as the bell rang. She went to answer it barefoot.

Arthur Pendragon stood there in a black suit and a big smile. “You look beautiful and you’re barefoot.”

“Sorry. I was rushing around.” Gwen blushed slightly.

“No matter but it’s a good thing I brought these with me.” Arthur held out a shoe box.

“Thank you that was very kind.” Gwen had never gotten shoes from a man before.

“I checked the size against the ones you brought in so they will fit.” Arthur said. “Go on open the box.”

Gwen opened the box and gasped. It was the dark purple suede pumps she had thought were long gone.

“I saw you look at them every day for weeks but you never came in to buy them. I took them and put them away hoping one day we would meet and I could give them to you. They are meant to be yours. I just feel it.”

“They are too expensive. I can’t accept them.” She held the box out to him.

“They are an investment in a beautiful woman that I want to know much better.” Arthur said. “Put them on and let’s go to dinner.”

Two years later on their wedding day, Gwen slipped on her dark purple suede pumps and walked down the aisle.    



End file.
